Betray or hate or what eles is there ?
by redwindiesalot
Summary: Redwin wants revenge on the Good side but its not that simple fighting many people ..Bascialy in part in the middle after EQ before Eq2 ..
1. Run from me

Ok I made Redwin older and everyone eles but my bros …and I made the half brothers ..

'

At the beginning of the day a teen stood behind a tree looking at the wood elves that followed her and her half brothers . Long red hair flowed from her shoulders blowing her cloak along with it . The followers were 5 dark elfves the hunted the half elves of the land and This red headed teen was on of them . She looked back at 2 wood elfs her half brothers . One looked around 11 still to young to fight and the other around 6 both blond hair boys wore dark green cloaks . The red head looked 18 .

"come on they are after us young ones "

" Redwin I can't believe you got us in trouble all cause you had to get that Poison "

" shut up now let's go " Redwin yelled and started to run west .

" Redwin wait up! " Both boys yelled following her .

Then out of no where a bunch of skeltons aperred . Out of the shadows a Darkelf no older then Redwin or so she looked came out . followed by 5 guards holding Wood elfs over their shoulders .

" Redwin u got caught ? " The women asked .

" yeah Aires now let's go I got it ! " She showed a bottle of pink liquid .

They walked followed by Aires's undead servents . In silence they walked when they arrived at The dark elf city . Many greeted Redwin all she did was nod . AS they got to a small house at the edge of the city not far from the main building . Redwin looked at the bottle she planed to use it to aid the war of good and evil . Half elfs normally took no part in the wars cause they were nither but the good side refused her a home and when she finally found her mother she was solen from her so Redwin held a strong hate for the elfs of Faydark . When Redwin was young she was found wandering the forest it was around her being 8 years old . The Darkelf's found her and took her in. She was said to be living with her Dad when he was killed she ran and was found by the Dark elfs .

" Red come on u have to get to your post it will be a while before we get ready for the war " Aires said as she put the boys in their beds .

" ok " She walked out the door still holding the liquid .

COOL! Much better this time


	2. WTF ?

Aires was tall you would never had belived that she was over a hundred years old . She had white hair not old white but pale white she was the youngest of the dark elfs . Her skin was like any others A blue look to it . REd was only a few inches shorter then Aires .Redwin was 18 though . Trelev the eldest of the 2 brothers Was 5 inches shorter then Redwin . Stoak the youngest was 5 inches shorter then Trelev . Redwin and her brothers were the only people who weren't Dark elf's in the city . And Red's Brotehrs were only half brothers . When Redwin was born the Woodelfs told bothher and her father to leave so they did ..And Her mother remarried and had her half brothers . Her whole life she was lonly even when her father was alive he was always on duty . Redwin looked at the bottle in her hand she planed to get near the lord of Norrath a kill him .The pink Liquid it glowed in a odd way not bright but a soft glow . Stareing more deeply at the Liquid she looked past it up at another Darkelf .

" Darclife! " She waved stuffing the Liquid in her pocket .

" Hey Red! " She waved back she looked alot like Aires only Darclife wore chain armor and Aires a dark green robe with Celtic markings on the back .

"So i hear u got the Liquid needed for the war ?" Darclife said as she walked up to her friend .

" yeah "

"well come on let's get to our posts u of all people Captain of the guard shouldn't be late " She smiled Bother Redwin And Darclife were warriors and the few in the Darkelf city .

" yeah well u are cornal Darclife " She looked over at her friend before they began to walk off .

Darclife sighed . " i didn't want to be god i hate my dad for doing that "

Redwin Shook her head still smileing as the headed to see the overlord .The overlord was not seen often only by high ranking officers . Redwin wasn't high ranking but she was friends with the overlord adn she was the main key in the war . It was only 6 years ago when she found her half brothers that the war started between good and evil and she took the evil side path . Most Half elfs stayed out of the war .

" well i think i am gonna go out to sneak into the cities " Redwin said as the got to the door .

"u stll looking for those two ? " Darclife stoped Redwin with her arm .

" there the only ones who didn't judge me i should look for them " Redwin pushed DArclife's arm .

" a half elf adn a high elf pointless Redwin " Darclife sighed .

" Whatever cover for me ok?" She ran off .

"U BLOODY FOOL! " Darclife shouted after her " theres alot of them how is she gonna find 2 without getting killed ?"

Darclife Sighed RAn into the temple told one of the men then ran after Redwin .

"Redwin u can't go alone ." Darclife said as she ran up behind her .

"your right oh well guess i will have to ! " She grinned before starting off again .

" OH no u don't we will Get Aires and go! "

..bad bad bad all wrong


	3. Random

Ok my life not the greatest thing in the world. I don't have a lot of friends and I am pretty pathetic. My one dream is to an author but if u look at it I am pretty bad at that too!

I don't feel happy most of my life and I wish I could disappear . now enough with my pathetic life.

Red : Look at that ! points to a wall

Dark: I see nothing but a wall and possibly a future head ach .

Red: yes u do u see many things .

Dark: like the dots that seem to talk to me .

Red: ok now that's weird

Dark: whats really wired is I am not normal and possibly a lonely fool .

Red : u are lonely how said …to bad I have no care for u .

Dark nor me to u !

Red : now if u please will u die .

Dark I hate fighting with my self I never win! ….

Aires : nor me .

Dark/dark looks around see all enemys

Dark: OMG ! SAVE ME .

red: whats up with her …


	4. just update nothing bug no story

sorry haven't updated but i can't really school killer and on writers block any help would be great !


	5. Meet shelev the senstive pally

Dark: after many trys and nights thinking i finally got good ideas i really like and i hope everyone eles likes them .  
Red/playing zelda in corner

Dark: ha i came up with a lot of ways it made me dizzy /holds head

Red: yeah she hardly slept with friends and family and thinking oh yes and me .  
Dark: and u too! Well this should be better i had alot of ideas like Red geting married .  
Red: WHA! U NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT ONE/turns away from game .

Dark: must have forgotten ...and others Red killing everyone ,Red going good , but the one i picked i like its not done but the next 3 chapters i know what is happaning . /thinks to self even if i had done Red geting married wouldn't know who

Red/turns back to game ...AHH Danm ganon ...always with that dang ping pong .  
Dark: ping pong ?

Red: u know hit the lightening ball back and forth intill someone gets hit .

Dark/stares at Red ...Red your weird !

Red: Well its mike's fault i have to do this again .  
Dark: so u like playing zelda atleast now u know where to get everything .  
Red : true /turns back to the game .  
Dark: she is really calm today .  
Red: just type the story girl! Dark: GIRL! ..oh wait i forgot for second people call me that .../shakes head .  
Red /eyes still on Tv ...Hey Dark ? ...can u get me the cheats?  
Dark /throws cheats .  
Red : THANKS !

Dark: wow now i am having second thoughts

Red: just put them all together Ding head! oh and if i do marry someone ...i will have your head well not really if i don't mind the person but god u marry me to someone i hate and i will kill u!

Dark: so same drill ? got it !

9393939393939393939393939393939393939393993939  
Darclife followed Red for a bit before Redwin turned back . Heading back to the city . "Red ? " Darclife's vocie was both confused and worried . "i can't leave without quiting " Redwin walked slowly . She planned on getting Aires and her little brothers. Most of all she wanted to say farwell to one of her most famous friends the new overlord . The old overlord had dissippered around the same time the good side got a new lord . THe old Overlord even though the people are on the evil side didn't mean they wanted to be treated like dirt so the new over lord ,his son, was much better . The world had split into 2 parts good and evil .when the gods took down Nexus and Bazaar the people blamed each other so the left one another alone still believeing that is was the others fault . THe Plane of knowledge was still intact but the gods were sending signs of warning they were to take that from them too. Red finally got back to the city , she looked around for Aires before sending Darclife to get her brothers. Aires wasn't in the city meaning she was training new necromancers . Redwin walked outside the city to the west to see her Friend and a bunch of kids and teens messing with spell books . Aires must have heard Redwin casue she sent the kids to practice out in the graveyards . "So havn't ran off yet looking for them ?" Aires turned smiling . " how did u know ? " Redwin was really surprised . " your not the only one who is up late at night talking to themselves "Aires picked up staffs and books . "guess not " Redwin helped Aires with the stuff . " so come to ask me to come with ? " Aires was so willing to get out of neriak she loved her home but the outside world fasinated her more . "YES! " Redwin was extrely happy her friend wanted to come asked or not . Redwin looked extremly proud as they walked back to the small house the 5 of them shared . (when i mean 5 i mean Trelev Stoak DArclife Aires and Redwin ) AFter an hour they all left Redwin had full armor on as well as her friends . Redwin wore lots of black and blue . Aires wore green . Darclife was more of a pink person . Trelev and Stoak wore the same colors as thier sister .  
Redwin made one last stop to a temple with stained glass windows and many guards out front .Redwin walked in no problem She went up a red carpet to a throne and there sat a dark elf . Redwin bowed with respect . "So Redwin , u plan on leaving ?" He asked she was around Aires age and was fond of his friend Redwin . " yes , my lord " Redwin never made eye contact staring at the ground she would answer . "We will await your return and when u do my brave warrior ," Redwin looked up breaking her promise to not look ,"You will be welcomed you and your new friends. Redwin we trust your judgement even if your friend happans to be a wood elf Neriak will welcome them with open arms " Redwin smiled happily , her friends were surrporting her all the way . " come home soon my Warrior " the overlord got up hugged Redwin and dissipered into a room in the back . "i will my lord " Saying it even though no one could hear her. Redwin Walked down the carpet quickly almost at a run to go find her friends of the good side . The high elf in which she searched helped her take her brothers 8 years ago . Even though her brothers father still lives Redwin took them . The half elf was in training with her a few classes above but still her friend . That was almost 6 years ago . only 4 years ago the great dividing happaned when the world turned its back on the others and the god began to destroy what the selfish people of norrath held close . All of the walked to the edges of Neriak and were at the book to the POK . Aires grabbed the boys and went first . Next Darclife . Redwin stood there alone . "i will find you my friends " Redwin turned and went into the portal . As they all stood there in the middle of the pok all of them were shocked! It was divied Evil was fighting with good right in the middle of the POk .  
"Quickly , we head for the stone to take us to faydark "Aires Ran fast dodging the fighting and swords swinging at her . Redwin had drawn her sword every time a sword came for her u heard a load clanging a metal a groan from some one and Red would keep running . They all hit the book fast . "Come on we have to go to Felwith " Redwin east to the ent of Felwith . " Darclife and i will stay here good luck Redwin " Aires hugged Redwin and Her brothers and watched as they walked to the front gates . The gates weren't as magnifacnt as the might have been before the war started but for what ,they were, they were great. Guards didn't mind her and her brothers for really no one knew what the Key to the war looked like ,yet. Redwin knew exactly where she was headed she ran right to the home in which she and her brothers hid . Shelev's home . When they got there . A not tall but not short high elf in blue a light blue with blond hair was staring at Redwin and her Wood elf brothers . " redwin ? " the high elf bearly believing what she was seeing . " long time no see Shelev ! " Redwin walked up to her friend . her Friend broke out in tears and hugged Redwin . "I thought i would never see you again! " Shelev sobbed . Redwin hugged Shelev back before Pulling her off and going inside . Shelev's home was small and cramp she had a small wooden box, Table and chair , a Bench and a bed . "so what brings you to my city ,my friend ?"Shelev asked as she sat down . " i have come to ask you a favor i wish for you to come with me and help me find another old friend then help me with the war " Redwin explained very fast .  
"Redwin" Shelev began slowly " your evil and i am good we can never be allies" "I am not asking for an allie i am asking for the help of a friend " Redwin looked sad all of a sudden. "in what ?" " i believe your lord is Freeports ex overlord ." Redwin said sturnly . "WHAT!" Shelev said in an out rage .

39393939393939393939393939  
Dark: WOOT i got my game back

Red: no your didn't i am beating it u twit !

Dark: not that game Red: oh ! Dark: i was talking about my writing skills .

Red : yeah i guess u have

Dark: thanks ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i left it in an awful spot !


	6. info

Lol this really happened ..

Dark: your mom

Nate: when to collage

Seb: in a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

Everyone falls over laughing-

Tj: I got to stop snorting from laughing

Seb: oink oink

Dark: WOW PIGS!

Dark: hahah my friends are great

Red: or crazy which ever

Dark: your just half my personality so they are yours too!

Red: not really I am the mature more abusive and serious one

Dark: and I am the crazy out of this world one .

Red: yes now tell me how do u stop getting hit by bombs in Zelda

Dark: take out the lights that follow you and then u can cross

Red: oh!

Dark-fiddles with fingers then looks around room-

Red: YES WOOT !

Dark-finds a book and pokes it –

Red: umm Dark ?

Dark: yes –still poking book-

Red: do u know your pokeing a book ?

Dark: yes

Red: ok just wanted to make sure …

I will update when I get a chance Thursday and Friday


	7. step back into the past

Dark: -asleep on computer-  
Red-has a stick and is poking her - is she dead? She has been asleep almost 12 hours

Dark-mumbles and slaps red across the face-

Red-rubs face- no she is not dead just really tired so this time I get to type cause Dark needs to sleep poor Darklife she is always sick she was sent out of class for crying on Friday she was in allot of pain.  
Dark- throws the pillow -

Red its amazing she acts so normal.well mom said in about 3 years she should be really healthy again then her life can be normal again.  
Dark -wakes up and stumbles around-

Red: morning

Dark: what time is it?  
Red - looks at clock- 11 in morning

Dark: oh my.  
333333333339999999999999944444444444444444400000000000005555555555555 Shelev was really surprised at what redwin thought was true. It would make sense too. The old Overlord was a master enchanter the best one of most and was the most creative person so was never found out. Shelev looked near tears. Shelev was a most unusual person at times she was the most crying person other times she was as heartless as a vampire. Redwin and Shelev knew a vamp that's how Redwin knew how heartless she could be. Redwin was still not moving thinking it through. IT didn't make much sense but it would really be the only reason for Redwin to attack him after all in laws rights she still was only Redwin of faydark. Shelev soon stood up after dropping to the ground in shock. Shelev grabbed a sword out from under the bed she had sat on before falling. " Let's find out, " Shelev said as she strapped the sword to her waist.  
Redwin looked at her friends' chair pushed back and not caring much. "MOVE IT HALF ELF!" Shelev kicked the chair out from under Redwin. " Why you! " Redwin growled as they walked out the door to where Red's brothers stood.  
All of them walked out of the city. Darclife stood next to Redwin silent and tired. Darclife soon came to a small gate to a city the name of it was not sure. Aires was staring at the gate. It was a small gate only a foot taller then Shelev it was covered in ivy. "Well there's a warm welcome a nice sting of poison ivy," Darclife said sarcastically.  
"Yeah no kidding' " Aires hand was on her hip as she looked for a way to sneak in. Shelev walked up to the gate and simply walked in. Redwin followed as the 2 dark elves and wood elves stood there. All 4 of them felt like idiots for not walking in. "Well Viperest and Balerian should be here, " Shelev said. "Why Viperest,"Redwin looked extremely annoyed " she is a dull headed Druid " A rustle of the bushes and a wood elf jumped out she was as tall as the 2 and had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. " How mean I am not dull headed? " She said.  
Redwin rolled her eyes angrily. "VIPEREST GET BACK HERE! " A male half elf ran up. Viperest turned to see him. "Hi Balerian" Shelev said. "Oh hi " Balerian was more preoccupied with Viperest to realized Redwin standing right there. "Now balerian why would you want this back?" Viperest held up a finely crafted sword. " Because unlike you you dull witted druid I can't cast spells! " He said angrily making a move for the sword missing by an inch as Viperest pulled it up.  
Redwin smacked Viperest over the head with her sheath and took the sword. " Here" She handed Balerian the sword. Viperest laid on the floor mumbling Shelev bent down next to Viper.  
"Shelev would you read me the one about the bunny? " Viperest said as she passed out. "Well Redwin you hit her hard this time, " Shelev said as she stood up. "Red? " He looked over at Shelev then to Redwin. "Yeah " she said dully "Wow you have changed a lot since training " He said to her. Redwin wasn't in the mood for anything she wasn't fond of the druid who was next to her. Redwin walked into the city to a near by merchant. Leaving Viperest Shelev and Balerian in the gateway. "Well she sure got moody in the past few years, " Balerian said as he helped pulled Viperest off the ground.  
Shelev groaned as she helped " yeah well let's put it this way she really is touchy lately " They walked to a cabin Set Viperest down that finally came to and waited for Redwin to return. Redwin was walking around the city she grew up in this was the city her father raised her in. Fish back tormented her as She began to cry. She sat near a creek and pulled off her armor only leaving a simple black dress .She laid back. Balerian stood up" I am going to go look for that girl she has been gone long. " "Ok just beware she might kill you "Darclife laughed as he walked off. Balerian found her lying on the grass eyes closed. "Been a while since you have been home "He said as he sat next to her. "Yeah well not like I want to be " Redwin still had her eyes closed.  
"So why are you here Redwin you swore after training you would never return " " Your new lord is an imposter and I plan to kill him only I can't do it alone I need your help " She sat up and opened her eyes.  
"Well there's something you don't hear everyday," he laughed.  
"This is serious! " Redwin looked a be upset "I was being serious too you don't hear that everyday " "I guess your right " Balerian stood up and started back to the cabin. " Come back we'll leave at dawn " He said before vanishing into the shadows "Thanks Balerian " She sighed and got up. 0000000000099999999999999555555555555558888888884444444444444444 Dark: wow you are good at this Redwin

Red: thanks Dark: now I want to write!

Red: the chapter is over

Dark: aww -goes off to play Zelda -  
Red: hahahah if only she knew I was working on the next

(N/a: well that was fun so sleepy)


	8. watch the trees

Red: hey dark wheres the phone ?  
Dark: like i am telling you! Red: tell me now pipsqueak-hold dark up by collar- Dark: on charger under my bed Red-drops dark-  
DArk-rubs neck- useing someone's tallness as a weapon and taunting someone with it has got to be illegal Red: nope shorty DArk:-twitch - i am not that short Red:are too! Kitty: hiyas Dark! Dark: KITTY-hugs kitty- Red: you short and childish DArk:deal with it Kitty: yes deal with it look Karama ! -show a picture -  
Dark- WOW ! Red:short dumb and easily entertained . Terrible things to have no wonder DArk: well at least i have a personality all u have it lameality Red: heres a dictionary study it u just might find real words -walks off- Kitty: who does she think she is DArk-shrugs- i don't know kitty : you should smack her Dark: should yes ! but can't the problem she took my daggars so now she got only weapons kitty: thats a problem Red:-ignoring them both while looking for friends phone number - kitty-wispers take the phone -  
Dark-grabs phone out of red's hand -  
Red- reds eyes turn an evil red and grows fangs and claws -  
Dark:-slowly hands phone back smiling weakly -  
kitty: don't see that every day Dark: nope -whimpers in a corner - kitty:-comferts DArk- Red: i warned u shorty -walks out side -  
Dark: SHE IS EVIL! kitty: or u are just weak which ever DArk-glares at kitty and walks to other room-  
Kitty : WAIT FOR ME ! -runs after dark -  
262626262626262626262626262626262689989989 Redwin gathered up her stuff and was walking back . she was in no rush to get to the cabin . Red was happy not wearing armor wearing armor was heavy and not exactly the best looking thing not like her gown was much better . Redwin enjoyed it being calm . Longshadow (n/a: Longshadow is the dark elf city in EQ2 ) was not the calmest place the Dark elves were prime targets for the first to be killed . Redwin stopped when she heard something russle . 7 bandits jumped out Red looked bored droped her armor and grabbed her sword . " HAHA the little girl thinks she can fight " One laughed . " she got that armor and sword for her father i bet ! " Chuckled another one . "well whatever the reason she isn't gonna make it home " "Wasn't planing on coming home boys i just did " Redwin said annoyed as she drew her sword . One charged forward . Redwin waited a few extra seconds grabbed his shoulder and stabbed him in the stomach . She released and he fell to the ground . "who's next ?" Redwin looked calm and was ready . All of them charged One was faster then the rest she Did the same to teh last to him only this time pulling out her sword and jamming in behind her takeing out another . the four left 2 to her right same on her left . Waiting for 2 to charge she ducked as they stabbed each other . While on the ground she grabbed her second sword drew it and stabed the last 2 bandits in the legs . Redwin stood up Brushed her hair out of her eyes . "not so hard " She said cleaning blood off her face . A shadow behind her stepped out . She turned to see what was the main leader . He attacked . 

scene change -

" so balerian why are you here in the human city with Viper of all people " Aires asked as she looked at Viperest's head . "haven't you heard bandits roam around here messing with any girl who travels alone ,as for Viper that dang druid wouldn't listen to reason and followed " Balerian anwsered . "messing how ?" Aires looked a bit interested. "Killing them just to see them die " "thats sick! " Aires exclaimed then sent the boys out side . "your telling me "  
Darclife walked out of the shadows in which she was sitting .  
"Balerian, was Redwin wearing her armor ?" Darclife asked .  
"no, you don't think we should worrie "  
"no but "Darclife looked at teh ground ."you don't think she would be stupid enough do you ? "  
"OH MY GOD YOU TWO GO SHE IS THAT STUPID!" Aires shouted cause both WArriors to grab their weapons and run .

Scene change-

Redwin was breathing heavly And looked at her arm and gasped . The blood she was loseing would surely kill her . SHe couldn't wield a sword with the giant whole in her arm . An inch into her side was bleeding as well . "come out little girl , you can't hide i can smell your blood " He laughed loudly as Redwin ran into the trees and sat down near the opening of trees . Red's breathing was unsteady she was trembling too. The main bandit saw dripping blood from the side of a tree . "I FOUND YOU! " he shouted in the middle of the opening of trees . Both Balerian and Darclife jumped out of the bushes and went into full battle . "Darclife " Redwin gasped and she began to pass out " b...a...l..."Redwin passed out . A while later Redwin came to focus . Aires and Viperest were checkign Red's bandages . Trelev was in a corner holdign Stoak worried and . Darclife sat on the window fame staring out . She had a bandage on her arm and face . Balerian was sitting near the bed putting bandages on his shoulder . Redwin didn't stay awake long she soon passed out again . 444447 854875984987458974545449747894789 Red: W..o...w.  
Dark: yeah who wrote this one ? Dreamer : ME! Dark,Red: WHO ARE YOU! Dreamer : Aww don't u remeber in your story i am DArklife's older half sister in that demon story sitting in your closet ? REd:-glares at dark- DArk-laughs a bit before running for life- red: i will get u u WRITER!


	9. Teacher and Student

Redwin: Hey hey hey!

Dark: WHA?

Redwin: I am happy

Backs: -backs away-

Redwin: AWW come back

Dark: -slaps Redwin-

Redwin: thank you

Dark: welcome

4894520345929043528457u20475902475902405049034347903470449034909035490

Redwin awoke late at night nothing lit the room but a small fire. Redwin stood up but fell back down.

" You might have twisted something, " Darclife said from a corner.

" Yeah, I fell a few times " Redwin pulled her self back on the bed and was in near tears with moving.

" I remember when you were younger back in Training with Balerian the worst you got was a cut or two. " Darclife Looked extremely sad. " OH by the way Aires will met us in Faydark She headed back to the city to see if the overlord knew how long we would be gone "

Redwin nodded.

" But Darclife I was 12 back in training and Balerian was a student when you were an apprentice " Redwin remember it well she had the time of her life back in Training she found her brothers and all of her friends. It was Around Red's 16th birthday when things went sour. That was 2 years ago.

"Your guys got along so well " Darclife smiled " Even if you were the only and youngest girl when you moved up to Balerian's training level "

Redwin learned faster then most she was ahead of her whole age group and when she moved up to Balerian's she grew in power.

" I was pretty snappy back then " Redwin laughed a bit.

" Yeah you were " Darclife got up and grabbed some bandages and went over to Redwin. "You twisted it " She said as she wrapped it.

Redwin had her eyes locked shut and was gasping at the pain.

" Wait, Maybe you broke it " Darclife tried moving it. Redwin let out a loud scream of pain. Darclife quickly let go and tried to make Redwin quieter.

"Oh my that's not good " Darclife looked around to See Balerian and Shelev starting to wake up Viper and the boys just rolled over. Redwin had tears dripping down her face.

"Red? "Shelev jumped up worried. Shelev cleaned the tear from red's face.

"What's wrong? " Balerian looked from Redwin to Darclife.

" Looks like Redwin broke her ankle " Darclife said as she stood up.

"How'd she manage that one? "

"I fell heard a snap but kept running "

"Man that Battle Beat the crap out of you " Balerian told her.

" YEAH no armor does that "

"I could have taken it! "

"YEAH RIGHT! "

"Come on kids " Darclife was laughing.

"Kids?" both Redwin and Balerian said it at the same time.

Shelev casted on Red's Side wound a flash a light lit the room for about 10 seconds then faded.

"She can make it to Faydark but we'll have to stay there for at least 2 weeks "

Everyone nodded and went back to bed all but Darclife.

"Oh Redwin I miss the old you "

Flash back-

" Darclife! " A 10-year-old Redwin runs up and hugs her.

2 years later-

" Teacher I did I passed!" Jumping up in down with joy.

Age 16-

Redwin stares at a bloody field fires burning and dead bodies everywhere. Darclife in the center Pulling out her sword from a body. Balerian to the side dripping in blood. . Balerian trys to walk up to her and she runs.

"Her spirit is broken " Darclife told Balerian as they watched her run.

Present-

" The war tore you apart " Darclife looked back out at the moon.

The nest day they packed up their stuff but before they left they found a cleric who could heal her wounds but her foot she would have to find a more experienced Cleric.

3 days later slowly but they did make it to Faydark .

"Darclife He lives here " Redwin said with a worried look.

The one she was worried about was Trelev's and Stoak's Father Sirreal was his name. Trelev and Stoak knew nothing of their father cause Trelev was only 6 and Stoak was a baby .

"Redwin we will deal with it "

"Trelev? Stoak ? " A male wood elf said surprised .

Both of the boys turned to see him .

" It is you! " He ran and hugged the 2 boys " oh I thought you had died with your mother in the fire "

"I took my Half brothers " Redwin had a warning look on her face .

The wood elf Gave Redwin a dirty look no doubt because she was a Half elf .

" Well their home now GO! " He yelled .

Redwin in a flash had her sword out and to his neck " Don't tell me what to do " Redwin had a hard time holding the sword while her other arm was wrapped around Darclife's neck to stand up ." A half dead Half elf beat me HA! " Come on boys ! " He dragged the 2 boys off . Everyone looked at Redwin as she watched them be taken .


	10. Blood blood everywhere and tears

Redwin : You need to wright

DArk: Blah blah blah

Redwin: -slaps dark-

Dark: WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND HITING ME !

Redwin: your a good target ?

DArk-blank stare-

Redwin : just being honest

DArk WEll dont ..

Redwin: nah its more fun

N/a ok this is totaly out of my style of writing but i just kinda wanna do this ...-takes a brick and smacks self- but this is weird i hope no one kills me ! oh by the way This is ABout the 3 warriors the warrior side of the war .

444444444444444445555555555555555557777777777777

"Red?" Darclife was looking at her .

REdwin closed her eyes and looked up and sighed .

"Viperest Invis DArclife and Aires so we can get in " REdwin ordered . Viperest just snapped her fingers and they dissapered .

"Umm Red ? ...You looked weird not leaning on anything " Darclife pointed out .

" No kidding red you look kinda funny " Balerian laughed at bit under his breath .

" good now you get to help me up Bal ! "

" WHAT WHY ME !" Balerian Shouted .

" TO late" Darclife pushed REdwin over on him .They made their way past teh gauards and the second Darklife Could she removed the invis . Balerian helped red on to the bed and jsut to see if it hurt Rerdwin smacked Bal in the shoulder she had been leaning on .That night when they were trading watch guard cause even if in the city they were still in danger Redwin the most for she still held the stolen poison in her pocket . Balerian was up at his watch when REdwin was up as well .

" Bal?" Redwin looked over at bal .

" Hmm?"

" you ok ?"

"fine , i think you should be more worried about yourself i mean its another 2 days before we geta good cleric and the lose of your brothers "

REdwin crawled over next to Balerian .

"i am not ok and i know that but as one of the friends i have to worrie about you " She yawned . With in 5 second she passed out and ended up leaning on Balerian when sleeping .2 days later They got a cleric and she was able to walk again .

" Ah so wonderful being able to walk " Redwin streched and walked out of the room . DArklife and Aires would stay in the inn for a few more days then they would leave to go TO The plane of k. to find the lord ,

2females and 1 male One famale was High elf the other wood elf and the male was an iskar . THey all looked for 3 warriors .

The wood elf clerly was a ranger for to move she didn't need to have her eyes open . The Ranger was the leader of the small group .The came to the place where they stayed and walked into see only Balerian and Redwin .

"ARe you Redwin ? " The ranger said .

"yeah and you are ? "

"Shadow ,She is Firedreams " She pointed to the red head high elf and what looked to be red eyes to match . " And he is Zelfor "

Redwin stood there unimpressed and with a annoyed look .

"WE've come with a gift to help your war but know this we are nither allies or foes ." Shadow said eyes still locked shut . " Dreamer !" Shadow shouted and out of the door from behind Fire Came a girl .

" WHAT IS SHE ? " Redwin looked at the girl she looked DArk elf yet not .

" Half dark elf and a rouge DAmn good one at that ." Dreamer clung to Fire's Leg or robe . Shadow was standing in a chain armor . AS for the iskar Redwin had never seen such armor .

" another thing we leave her to you and she is an orpan and she is the same age as you were " Shadow took her leave but before leaving Firedreams Casted a spell and a giant circle appered it was of red flame . As for the iskar He spoke not a word before Shadow and He turned.

" redwin , Their father is an a killer he killed her and tryed to kill them "The iskar jumped into the circle .

Shadow opened her eyes to show red swirls . Redwin gasped and stumbled a bit back . Firedreams pushed Dreamer off before leaving the girl on the ground crying .Dreamer for the next few days wouldn't leave REdwin .

"thats got to get annoying " Balererian said .

Redwin smiled slightly before lifting her up . Then Redwin remebered what the iskar had said and set her down ran grabbed her sword and ran after in any direction to find her brothers . When she did she stood there Balerian had followed her and stared just as she was . Their father was holding Stoak dead dripping in blood and him laughing .

" I see you REdwin ."..He turned holding the sword which took both her brothers lives , " Let me tell you a little secret Your not their half sister or even near their age your life and one of you friends have been staged for yor protec" He stoped dead and dropped to the ground On his knees blood flowed out the side of his mouth and REdwin's sword stuck out to the other side she had thrown it . Redwin walked up and grabbed Stoak and trelev hugging their dead bodies Redwin pulled her sword out of their fathers body and it dripped with fresh blood . Redwin stood up letting go of her brothers dripping in blood turned to BAlerian . Tears did nothing but flow out of her eyes Redwin was so upset she grabbed a hold on Balerian and cryed .

333333333333333330----------------------333333333333333999999999999999433333333333333556356356

Nest chapter info is Red and One of the other warriors are eldars just as the one Shadow and as for how they are well it was staged by master Enchanters

REdwin : WOW YOU SCARE ME !

Dark: ok


	11. The battle and a secret

Red: Dark?

Dark: HMM ?

REd: YOu bored ?

Dark: Yep

Red: -smack-

Dark AGGHHH -pulls out dagger and grabs Red's neck-

Red -chokeing- let go

Dark: -bangs Red's head on the desk-

Red: -kicks dark acrose room-

DArk: -turns to comp- this might take a while For 5 hours Crashing banging screaming and breaking of glass and wood is heard outside of the room .  
Dark:-walks out covered in blood -

Red: -walks out perfectly clean-

Dark: -sighs and goes to find a friend-

Red: i won again .  
23333333333333333333345444444433333333333455245245245 Redwin wouldn't stop crying for she believed they were just killed they didn't fight but she was totally wrong they fought like no tommorrow . -flash back- "you runts will die for i killed your mother after all " HE pause "for i work for the overlord i am a assisian that fire was to destroy what i cared for so i had no weaknesses " He yanked out a sword and began to swing at the two. Trelev dodged the first blow and as he went for Stoak Trelev got in the way of the blow spitting out blood as he was slashed in the back . Stoak pulled out the small short sword he was giving it wasn't much but it was something and handed it to Trelev . Blood still dripping rapidly Trelev stood up . "i will stop him you kill him " Stoak Yelled as he ran behind him and jumped onhis back as their father rasied the sword . He had tio protect his brother so with out a weapon he bit into his fathers wrist as it lowered . " AGGGH you little brat!" Theri father swong wildly trying to get him off . Then Stoaks grip losened and he swung into a tree brekaing his arm from teh impact . His father slowly walked up . Trelev tryed to attack only to get smacked into a tree . SToak was curling up into a ball whimpering . THe father quickly raised the sword and dropped it SToak screamed Making Trelev jump up and attack only to right as he was to stab their father turned and stabbed the sword right through Trelev . "Redwin will kill you she won't put up with you " Trelev dropped to his knees , bending down he grabbed trelev's face adn said " i doubt it " Trelev dropped completely dead . -end of flash back-

"redwin please stop crying" Balerian begged . Redwin was clinging on to him crying not willing to stop. Dreamer walked up from behind and saw the awful sight . "Redwin" Dreamer's soft voice broke in " i have something to tell you " Redwin looked over at the half dark elf . " I know that they weren't your brothers or half brothers they were kids staged to be them your an elder just as Shadow is " Dreamer looked at her as they had arrived at teh inn . 849894783478947893478934789347893478903478934

red: -smack-

Dark: DON"T START THAT AGAIN !

Red- aww you know i love ya

Dark- blank stare- how can you love me if you are me ?

Red hmm good point then again how can anyone love you

Dark: WHY YOU!


	12. Needs detail just pre write

Dark: this is a much more fun chapter and well somethings are freaky like what happans to red .

REd: she did it again at this rate i will never have a happy ending .

Dark: Chill what happans is ok nothing in your future changes

REd: So do i get married ?

Dark: even if you did i wouldn't know to whom

red: good point .

(n/a: ok i didn't know how to explain what happans later so i did the best i coul the worst wording but it was all i could come up with )

545547-58945894578457845784578457894578945789

Darclife walked in the moment she said that .

DArclife looked inraged quickly slaming the door and giving a death glare to all of them .

" BAL, RED OUT! " Darklife was mad at Dreamer the most one how she found out and 2 why she told .

"red come on " Balerian waited for her right at the door . REdwin wanted to know what was going on so she stayed .

"come on you " He started to tug on her shirt .

" NO!" REdwin crossed her arms and sat there .

Balerian just dragged her out by the collar She sat there still arms crossed and very angry .

Darclife sat there in silence at first then began asking .

"why did you tell her ? "

" orders from Shadow and i know cause i am a future guardian "

"Do you know how she lived this long ? "

" Encanters Casted a sleep spell to make it so she didn't wake up intill needed "

"Good you will tell her no more intill i tell her "

Dreamer look up at the the roof .

" i am going to go to the place where he is in Qenyos " she paused " just to find his next move "

"ok"

Dreamer ran off into the forest toward POK .

" Bal why won't you let go of me! " Redwin was still being dragged " She was throwing a fuss and kickign .

" Casue you are so stuborn and we are sleepign outside tonight "

"Bal ? "

"HMM ? "

"never mind " REdwin calmed down and was being ok . They met up with Aires and Shelev and Viperest . Viperest was burning herself on the fire . Shelev was just watching in amusment . Aires was watching guard , Then DArclife walked up .

"Dreamer is sneaking to find out his next move "

Redwin looked up then in no moments waste she ran after . She was no rouge so she was sure to be caught . Dreamer was in the main room she got in no problem .

" we will go back to freeport and unite the forces against redwin and her friends "

Dreamer thought they know ?

" Yes my lord but she is much stronger then we know "

" no she is not for we caught her "

Dreamer heard REdwin screaming in the background . Redwin was stupid enough to charge stright forward like an idoit .

" BALERIAN ! SHELEV ! DARCLIFE! " Redwin screamed as the took her swords and drew theirs on her .

Dreamer quickly got out of there and ran back to them .

"Bal Darc " Dreamer was short of breath ." She's been caught "

" that stupid girl ! " Darclife woke up Aires and they all started to run but before Dreamer even got there Redwin was being harmed .

"AHH ! " Redwin was slashed with the sword on her back . the ex overlord walked in sword drawn .

" Hello red "

Redwin looked up eyes glowing red . He rose his sword and slashed her face twice . One was from the top of her left ear to the middle of her right eye . The then next was from her left side of the forehead to her face under her right eye . Then they realesed her out in the feilds where they found her Shelev was only able to save her right eye leaving her half blind . And horrible scars her eye was unable to open


	13. Beginning of the war

Dark: TREES!

Red: Sorry about her she had sugar.

Dark: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!

Red-glares- o…k…anyway this one is totally different due to her crazy sugar high.

Dark: SUGAR WHERE!

Red: -hits dark over the head-

Dark: BUNNIES!

Red: oh god –puts hand over eyes and looks away a shamed. -

Dark: tell the true title red I can't remember HA look a pen –throws pen-

Red-twitch- ok true title is! MERMORIES TO NEVER FORGET! But we'll call it the beginning of the war for now.

Redwin woke up lying on a bed. Darclife was sitting on the floor as Balerian bandaged her hands.

" Darclife did you? " Redwin knew that Darclife was once a shadow knight but the spells for some reason instead of using her mana it used her blood instead. Darclife gave her a sweet smile before thanking Bal for bandaging her hands.

" You are so stupid " Redwin looked away then realized she couldn't open her left eye.

"What the?" Redwin put her hand over her face feeling both scars. Redwin's breathing got a bit faster and she laughed a bit in fear. Then both Shelev and Dreamer walked in. Dreamer looked as if she had tears in her eyes. Viperest followed in only she carried Aires's lifeless body.

"She had to fight off guards to get you then her life spell killed her just to stop your bleeding. I tried but she wouldn't let us. " Balerian told Redwin. Brushing Aires's hair out of her eyes Redwin said her good byes and left for outside. She was fully armed so Naturally Bal followed after her just cause she was a troublemaker. Redwin must have known Cause she quickly drew her swords and turn slashing. Yet Bal was a bit quick and blocked it in a snap.

" What do you think you are doing?" He asked as they both put their swords up.

" I am going to find him and kill him to get revenge for Aires " Redwin turned around with her back to him.

"You'll be killed "

"I don't care " Balerian turned her slapping her. Redwin spit the blood out and looked up.

Redwin didn't know what to do so she just collapsed and cried.

"Dang him if only I wasn't so" She stopped and looked up. Balerian was looking past her Red looked where he was.

" Shadow? " Balerian nudged Redwin to make her at least say hello.

"Hey Shadow " Redwin looked right at her all the way turned.

"MY God what the heck happened to you? " Shadow walked up grabbing red's face and looking at It." god that's horrible let me guess necro and shelev's healing? "

Redwin looked away Shadow must have taken the hint cause soon after she began to walk to where they were staying Dreamer let out a cry for Darclife. Shadow stopped dead as she arrived. Both Aires and Darclife were lying on the ground. Balerian and Redwin rushed up behind. Redwin couldn't do much of anything her coordination was way off. Balerian rushed up to Darclife side and checked her pulse.

" It's weak" He looked over at the two girls.

"FIREDREAMS!" Shadow shouted.

Firedreams came up and saw Aires lying there she winced a bit before going up to Shadow.

"Get Xing " Shadow demanded.

"Xing?" Redwin asked.

"Its my nickname " The iskar from before walked up."So you're 3 members short and an eye.

Redwin turned her head looking away. **_Poor girl he thought her life is getting worst now I will be surprised if she lives and has a family. Redwin_** took a chunk of her hair and placed it over her left eye.

"Let's go" Redwin picked up Darclife and began to walk toward the south. (N/a: took me a while to think in faydark pok are south –rubs back of head-)

"Where are you going?"Balerian asked as he helped Redwin with Darclife.

" My friend is in the plane of knowledge he's a cleric."

"Xing bring Aires we'll bury her at the gates of Ashia " Shadow looked sadly at the young dark elf.

"That's the gate way to heaven " Redwin looked just a bit shocked.

"Red don't you think she deserves to be buried there?'Balerian asked.

Redwin didn't answer she just smiled and kept walking. Carrying 2 bodies tired them out so they took a rest in a circle of trees. Plus the Chaos in the pok was enormous.

"You ok? " Balerian Sat next to Redwin as the rest slept.

"No" She laid a damp rag on Darclife's forehead " she caught a fever I warned her about her magic luckily she has a strong will to live "

Just the as the wind blew and the moving of leaves something approached.

" You feel that?"

"Yep " Both stood up drawing their swords. Shadow awoke to the feeling too She yanked out a bow.

"WHERES THAT FROM!" both half elves exclaimed.

"Ha, tell ya later " Shadow then had an arrow in her hand.

"Now I am dizzy " Redwin was holding her head in confusion.

"Knock it off you " Bal warned her.

Then with a swift shuffle of leaves 9 solders jumped out followed by red's hated enemy.

"Oh, Redwin my beloved warrior how are your wounds?" The ex over lord asked.

"Shadow, I can't fight well take out the solders leave ravle to me Redwin ordered. Balerian knew she couldn't take him even if he was an enchanter with her recovering, it would kill her. The solders began to charge shadow shot one right in the chest pulled back for another arrow the next shot was in to a guy's head.

"You scare me Shadow" Redwin didn't waste much time to talk but what she did it would have been better for her stay in bed. Redwin went to hit but missed completely and turned to get stabbed in the shoulder slumping down to the ground. Balerian ran to help stabbing the guy right back,

"Get back Redwin" Balerian commanded. Surprisingly she listened. Balerian took out one more stabbing right through the back Shadow shot again at the overlord missing Balerian caught one last one before they retreated. He had caught him right through the heart

"He's not done " Redwin sheathed her swords.

4987893478937893478378945789789347898797893447893347893478934

Dark: INFO FOR PEOPLE!

Red: what?

Dark: how Redwin set her hair I use to do that to my left eye I have really long bangs and long hair but I cut it to like 3 inches .


End file.
